Regalo de Aniversario
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Momo se olvida de su aniversario con Izuku y alterada busca ayuda para encontrar algo adecuado para regalarle al atento peliverde. Lo que descubrirá será que los pequeños detalles sinceros pueden ser más significativos y valiosos que cualquier objeto que pudiera comprar.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de la que es pareja favorita de BNHA… ¡IZUMO!. En realidad que me encanta este Ship y en definitivo lo sigo a muerte a pesar de que varios amigos tratan de cambiarme de bando, ¡larga vida al Izumo!. Dejando eso de lado lo mejor será comenzar de una vez… Go.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One-Shot: Regalo de Aniversario**_

Las calles de Japón siguen tan vivas como siempre, el cielo azul está adornado de algunas nubes blancas, el viento sopla con brisas llenas de frescura, las familias pasean por las calles y los héroes patrullan como siempre para proteger la paz que con mucho esfuerzo se logró alcanzar gracias a los esfuerzos que se realizaron en el pasado.

Nos situamos dentro de un apartamento de lujo de dos pisos con la vista perfecta de la pacifica ciudad a través del ventanal tamaño pared que estaba en la sala. Los muebles son rojos, las alfombras son de piel visualmente lujosa, la mesita en medio de los sofás es de vidrio con soporte negro que en esos momentos sostenía una canasta con un ramo de rosas y algunos chocolates a la vista.

En uno de los sofás estaba acostada una hermosa mujer joven de un largo y bellísimo cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo que acostumbraba a usar desde pequeña, viste de una blusa blanca sencilla y unos shorts vaqueros negros. Tiene una esbelta figura que sería la envidia de toda chica que la viera y posee una inteligencia que sería calificada como una de las más destacables de su generación. Esa joven es… Yaoyorozu Momo, la heroína profesional Creati.

La pelinegra en estos momentos estaba acostada sobre un sofá mirando al techo mientras que abrazaba de manera posesiva un peluche de un conejo de color verde que era regalo de su novio de cuando estudian en Yuuei. Ella parecía angustiada o preocupada sumergida en sus pensamientos en lo que se aferraba más al adorable peluche.

 _ **(POV Momo)**_

¿Qué hago ahora?, se me olvido completamente que era hoy, en verdad que soy una terrible novia por olvidar algo tan importante, no puedo ni imaginar lo decepcionado que estará cuando vea que no le tengo nada preparado. De verdad que has caído bajo Momo, como para olvidar el aniversario de tu noviazgo con el peliverde pecoso que te robó el corazón en la escuela.

Él siempre se acuerda de nuestras fechas importantes y de cada cosa que nosotros hacemos, ¿yo en cambio que hago?, olvido nuestro aniversario por estar centrada en terminar de leer el libro que me regaló. De verdad que me siento horrible por pensar en lo mucho que se está esforzando por este día mientras que yo solo logré acordarme gracias al regalo que me dio y su mensaje.

Necesito ayuda urgentemente y debo pensar rápido para ver que puedo darle a él, no puedo simplemente dejar de lado todo el esfuerzo que hace sin corresponderle con algo. Piensa Momo, piensa en algo que él quisiera tener, algo que él te haya dicho que quiere, algo… cualquier cosa…

Nada, no tengo nada, en realidad que tener mala memoria en momentos como este es tener mala suerte. Que alguien por favor me ayude rápido.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **DIN DONG**

Suena el timbre del apartamento y los ojos de Momo se ensanchan y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su cara al momento de levantarse abruptamente del sofá.

 **-¡Deben ser ellas!-** , exclamó la pelinegra con alegría y esperanza en su mirada para después correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta para abrirla inmediatamente sabiendo bien quienes estaría detrás de ella.

Quienes estaban allí eran Mina, Ochako, Kyouka, Tsuyu y Toru, sus amigas más cercanas y con las que podía contar en todo momento para cualquier cosa que ocurriese, eran su salvación para su precaria situación.

 **-Gracias a dios que ya están aquí-** , dijo Momo con alivio mirando a sus amigas pero de inmediato Mina levanta una mano al frente de su cara para tomar la palabra con una expresión seria.

 **-Dijiste que es una emergencia nivel ruptura, así que nos contaras exactamente qué está ocurriendo lo más rápido posible-** , dijo Mina seria con la mirada clavaba en la pelinegra mientras que las demás asentían con la cabeza y la misma seriedad, causando que Momo asintiera con un poco de nervios para después dejarlas pasar.

Ahora las seis jóvenes mujeres estaban sentadas en los sofás de la sala viendo fijamente la canasta regalada a Momo por parte del peliverde pecoso. Momo parecía tensa por la mirada de todas hacia el regalo que recibió, abrazaría de ser posible al Sr-Hugs pero Mina ahora lo tenía sobre su regazo mientras lo acariciaba.

 **-Entonces Midoriya te mando una canasta con flores y chocolate… ¿y el problema es…?-** , dijo Kyouka alzando una ceja y volteándose a ver a su amiga pelinegra que se giró a verle incrédula como si su amiga no estuviera viendo lo obvio de la situación.

 **-No esperes que seamos adivinas, yo solo puedo ver que Midoriya es un corazón si te mandó algo tan bonito-** , dijo esta vez Mina con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba al peluche verde sobre su regazo esperando a que su amiga explicara bien la situación.

 **-¡Ese es el problema!, ¡Izuku-kun se acordó de nuestro quinto aniversario y a mí se me olvido completamente!-** , exclamó Momo muy alterada mirando a sus amigas, quienes ensancharon los ojos un poco en lo que hacían un silencio que duró varios segundos hasta que alguien se decidió a reaccionar.

 **-¿¡Que tú qué!?-** , exclamó Uraraka sorprendida y parándose del sofá mientras que Momo agachaba la cabeza asintiendo con tristeza.

 **-Tú no eres de las personas que se olvidan de algo así, Momo-chan-** , comentó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón mientras que veía a la pelinegra cabizbaja.

 **-Lo sé, pero es que recientemente solo me he centrado en leer un libro que Izuku-kun me regaló y me acordé gracias a la canasta y un mensaje que me mandó cuando me desperté y él no estaba-** , contestó la pelinegra notablemente decaída y apenada por haber olvidado una fecha tan especial para ella.

 **-Okey, esto es malo… ¡pero aun así esto no califica para nada en una emergencia nivel ruptura!-** , gritó Mina con el ceño fruncido y enojada mirando a Momo mientras que las demás asentían coincidiendo.

 **-Cuando nos llamaste pensábamos que se habían peleado o algo por el estilo, de verdad que nos preocupaste Momo-chan-** , dijo Toru con un tono reprobatorio hacia la pelinegra.

 **-¿P-Pero y si termina conmigo por haberlo olvidado?-** , preguntó Momo con tristeza y encogiéndose de hombros al imaginar el daño que sufriría su corazón si eso llegara a ocurrir.

 **-Vaya que eres exagerada, Deku nunca haría algo como eso solo porque te hayas olvidado, él no es así y lo sabes-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa reconfortante buscando animar a su amiga.

 **-Es cierto, tú sabes que Midoriya es el más sensible y comprensivo de los chicos, tienes suerte de haberlo atrapado primero-** , comentó Kyouka con una sonrisa de lado mientras le posaba una mano en el hombro de Momo que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Kyouka-chan tiene razón, lo conquistaste antes de que yo u Ochako-chan pudiéramos hacer algo-** , dijo Mina con una amplia sonrisa divertida y bromista mientras le daba unos pequeños codazos a la castaña que se sonrojó un poco ante esto.

 **-N-No me recuerdes eso Mina-chan, f-fue una etapa complicada-** , dijo la castaña con un poco de nervios y encogiéndose de hombros con vergüenza al recordar los complicados acontecimientos que ocurrieron en la escuela.

 **-Aun así no veo que se quejen actualmente de Bakugou ni de Kirishima, aunque en mi opinión me quedé con el mejor-** , respondió Momo con una pequeña sonrisa animada mirando a sus amigas que se habían relacionado con los héroes número 2 y 7.

 **-Créeme que Katsuki-kun se alteraría si te escuchara ahora mismo-** , dijo Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa rascándose una mejilla con un dedo al pensar en la reacción de su novio ante las palabras de Momo.

 **-Pues a Eijirou-kun no le importan ese tipo de cosas, pero de vez en cuando trata de ser romántico conmigo-** , comentó Mina con una sonrisa alegre y divertida al recordar las intentos de su novio para cautivarla a pesar de que no iba mucho con él.

 **-¿Kirishima siendo romántico?, eso es algo que tengo que ver para creérmelo-** , respondió Momo divertida mientras se tapada la boca con una mano para reír levemente mientras que Mina le seguía el juego con unas tantas risas.

 **-Ahora si pareces más animada, así es como nos gusta verte-** , dijo Kyouka con una leve sonrisa mirando a su amiga que le asintió en respuesta con mejor ánimo.

 **-Escucha Momo-chan, Midoriya-chan estará feliz con cualquier cosa que le des, lo que importa es la intención, Kero-** , dijo Tsuyu con una alegre sonrisa viendo a Momo mientras que las demás asentían.

 **-Pero no tengo ni idea de qué darle, él es el símbolo de la paz y no le hace falta nada, y si ese fuera el caso ya lo hubiera comprado-** , contestó Momo con pena en su rostro mientras que extendía una mano en dirección a Mina para luego recibir al Sr-Hugs y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

 **-No tiene que ser algo que le haga falta, solo hazle un detalle que sepas que le gustara, ¿Qué le gusta?-** , preguntó Toru con calma mirando a la pelinegra.

 **-La pregunta es qué no le gusta, le gusta una gran variedad de géneros musicales, tiene afición por la pintura, le encantan los temas referidos a los héroes, le gusta de vez en cuando escribir, le gusta el ejercicio, le encanta informarse de temas en general, le gusta la mitología de distintas religiones, le encanta el espacio, es fanático de la historia universal y le encanta leer-** , respondió Momo mientras que contaba con los dedos los gustos de su novio peliverde mientras que las demás sudaban un poco ante la diversidad de las aficiones del héroe número 1.

 **-Pues por lo menos tienes mucho de donde elegir-** , dijo divertida Mina encogiéndose de hombros con una amplia sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

 **-Pero eso solo lo hace más difi-** , decía Momo hasta que es interrumpida por los timbres provenientes de los teléfonos de sus cinco amigas al mismo tiempo.

Las cinco sacaron sus teléfonos con intriga y leyeron los mensajes que acababan de recibir. Sus expresiones luego de unos segundos se tornaron serias y levantaron la vista de sus celulares para mirarse entre ellas con seriedad, cosa que desconcertó a Momo.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad mirando a Mina, quien se giró a verle con una expresión más suave.

 **-Pues resulta que tenemos que irnos ahora-** , respondió Mina con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a Momo mientras que las demás se paraban de sus asientos sincronizadamente.

 **-¡P-Pero todavía no me decidí en qué regalarle a Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó Momo alterada y mirando a sus amigas que poco a poco caminaban hacia la salida del apartamento dejándola sola en la sala.

 **-¡Te deseamos mucha suerte, Momo-chan!-** , exclamó Uraraka con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose con una mano en alto para luego cerrar la puerta dejando a la pelinegra en silencio y con la boca entreabierta ante lo que acaba de suceder.

Se quedó así unos tantos segundos hasta que solo bufo exasperada para luego volver a acostarse mirando al techo del apartamento con una expresión afligida y preocupada mientras abrazaba al Sr-Hugs. No tenía ninguna idea de qué darle a Izuku y el tiempo se le estaba acabando para decidirse de una vez, en esos momentos solo una persona se le vino a la mente para pedirle consejo.

La pelinegra sacó su teléfono y marcó el número para colocarse el teléfono en el oído esperando a que conteste la autora de sus días.

 _ **[¿Aló, Momo?]**_ , se escuchó una voz femenina madura desde el otro lado de la línea causando que Momo esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Hola mama, necesito tu ayuda con algo importante-** , dijo Momo con calma buscando consejo de la persona más sabia que conocía… su madre.

 **[Ya debía suponerlo, no llamas a menos que quieras algo, por lo menos deberías saludar de vez en cuando]** , dijo su madre con un tono reprobatorio.

 **-Entiendo mama, ya después hablamos sobre esto, pero ahora en realidad necesito un consejo tuyo-** , respondió Momo con cierto tono suplicante y agitado.

 _ **[¿Tu?, ¿necesitar un consejo mío?, vaya… no esperaba que este momento llegaría tan pronto]**_ , dijo su madre con cierto tono misterioso que intrigó a la pelinegra.

 **-¿De qué estás hablando?-** , preguntó Momo con curiosidad.

 _ **[Me vas a decir que estas embarazada y no sabes qué hacer con él bebe, ¿verdad?]**_ , preguntó la madre con calma causando que Momo ensanchara los ojos de la sorpresa y se ruborizara un poco.

 **-¿¡Qué!?... ¡No!-** , respondió Momo con cierta vergüenza y exaltación a causa de su madre.

 _ **[¿En serio?, bueno en cualquier caso para que sepas podrías tener al niño y yo podría criarlo como mío]**_ , dijo su madre causando enojo en Momo.

 **-¡Yo seré la que vaya a criar a mis hijos, mamá!-** , exclamó la pelinegra con decisión y las mejillas sonrojadas.

 **[Bueno, estoy seguro que con Midoriya-kun serán muy buenos padres]** , dijo su mama con un tono feliz causando que Momo se paralizara unos segundos con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate al imaginarse como madre e Izuku como padre cuidando de los niños, de cualquier manera agitó su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos.

 **-Mira mamá, necesitó tu consejo para saber qué le regalo a Izuku-kun para nuestro aniversario-** , pidió Momo con un tono cansado por tener que lidiar con los comentarios de su madre.

 _ **[Déjame adivinar, se te olvidó que era hoy y no tienes nada preparado para él]**_ , dijo la madre con un tono burlón.

 **-¿Cómo supiste que es hoy?-** , preguntó Momo con intriga ya que no recordaba haberle dicho a sus padres sobre la fecha de su aniversario.

 _ **[Soy tu madre, yo lo sé todo, además tengo una fuente de información muy confiable]**_ , respondió la señora Yaoyorozu con calma causando que Momo tan solo suspire con cansancio.

 **-Bueno, ¿entonces qué crees que debería regalarle?, no se me ocurre nada para darle-** , pregunto la pelinegra con esperanza en conseguir por fin una idea de qué darle a su peliverde.

 _ **[Déjame decirte algo Momo, no importa qué cosas le hagan falta o si es necesaria para él, tan solo importa que lo que le vayas a dar venga de tu corazón]**_ , aconsejó su madre con un tono sabio y maternal.

 **-¿Pero tienes alguna idea de que podría ser así de significativo?-** , preguntó Momo con un poco de impaciencia dado que todavía no tenía una respuesta clara, luego solo escuchó como su madre suspiró con cansancio del otro lado de la línea.

 _ **[A veces solo un pequeño cambio o detalle es más que suficiente, basta con que se quede con la boca abierta al verlo, normalmente eso lo provoca un cambio de imagen]**_ , contestó la señora Yaoyorozu con serenidad mientras que Momo se mostraba algo dudosa ante eso.

 _ **[No tiene que ser tan extremo como seguro te lo estás imaginando, solo has un pequeño cambio del que estés segura que le va a encantar]**_ , agregó la señora Yaoyorozu causando que Momo se sorprendiera ante los poderes de adivinación de su madre, que si bien no era su Quirk podría ser confundido con uno, aunque esa es una de las muchas habilidades de las madres.

 **-Él me ha dicho que le gustaba verme con el cabello suelto, ¿eso sirve?-** , preguntó Momo con intriga y con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **[Si, solo asegúrate de verte radiante para dejarlo con la boca abierto, ¿está bien?]**_ , dijo su madre con un tono alegre.

 **-E-Está bien, supongo que al menos puedo hacer eso si sirve como regalo para él-** , aceptó Momo con una sonrisa nerviosa y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

 _ **[Bueno, ahora apresúrate que ya queda poco para la hora de tu cena]**_ , dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea causando que Momo se sorprenda.

 **-¿Cómo supiste que me invitó a una cena?-** , preguntó la pelinegra con aún más intriga. **-No respondas, mejor no quiero saberlo-** , agregó antes de que su madre llegara a responder, causando que escuchara una pequeña risa por parte de su madre.

 _ **[Nos vemos pronto, Momo]**_ , decía la señora Yaoyorozu con un tono feliz mientras que Momo curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa.

 **-Adiós mamá, muchas gracias por tu ayuda-** , agradeció la heroína pelinegra con un renovado respeto hacia su sabia madre.

 _ **[Para eso estoy, pequeña]**_ , respondió la mayor para luego cortar la llamada.

La pelinegra guardó su teléfono y dejó al conejo de peluche en el sofá mientras que ella se paraba con una expresión llena de determinación. Ahora ya sabía que darle a su novio peliverde y le quedaban algunas horas antes de que tuviera que ir a la dirección que él le indico por mensaje para su aniversario, ahora solo era cuestión de prepararse.

* * *

 _ ***4 Horas más tarde***_

Ahora Momo llevaba puestos unos tacones elegantes de color negro, un pantalón negro que resaltaba sus esbeltas y formadas piernas y sus envidiables curvas, además de una camisa de color rojo con mangas que llegan hasta la mitad de los antebrazos y un pañuelo pequeño elegante alrededor de su cuello. Su largo y lacio cabello negro estaba suelto y tenía pequeños toques de lápiz labial rosado que los hacían más apetecibles a la vista. Sencillamente era la belleza hecha mujer y las facciones delicadas y sutiles en su rostro respaldaban ese hecho.

Nuestra heroína pelinegra ya estaba más que lista para su cena con Izuku y actualmente estaba frente a unas grandes puertas de madera a la cual le había llevado el recepcionista luego de identificarse a sí misma como Yaoyorozu Momo. Ella estaba algo confundida por el recorrido que realizó, ya que el lugar era un restaurante de alta clase pero el recepcionista le guió por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso más alto del lugar, ella pensaba que se encontraría a Izuku en las mesas de abajo pero eso ahora no tenía importancia.

 **-Tu puedes Momo, te preparaste y ahora solo queda disfrutar la cena con él-** , se decía así misma la pelinegra con una mirada decidida y apretando un poco los puños para animarse.

 **-Fuuu… aquí voy-** , dijo Momo al momento de plantar sus manos sobre las puertas para empujar y luego proceder a entrar al lugar notando que el lugar se encontraba completamente a oscuras.

No entendía qué estaba sucediendo por lo que solo creó en la palma de su mano una pequeña linterna con la cual alumbraba el camino al frente suyo. La luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales de las paredes no alcanzaba a iluminar bien el lugar por lo que Momo se vio en la necesidad de caminar y caminar hasta que la luz de la linterna iluminó una silla con una nota encima.

Momo se acercó con curiosidad para leer la nota que decía _"Siéntate"_. Ella no le dio mucha importancia y se sentó pensando que quizás Izuku le tenía algo preparado para su aniversario, cosa que le alegraba y le ponía ansiosa por partes iguales.

Luego de un momento a otro las luces del lugar se prendieron cegando momentáneamente a la pelinegra que se cubrió la cara hasta que su vista se pudo acostumbrar a la iluminación, causando que pudiera ver su entorno y que la sorpresa se grabara en su cara.

Era un gran salón de fiestas con candelabros colgando del techo, pisos de cerámicas, varias mesas blancas, un mesón con un buffet encima, un equipo de sonido y ventanales de vidrio que abarcaban dos paredes dando una grandiosa vista al exterior. Lo más sorprendente es que estaba rodeada de todos sus amigos y amigas reunidos en ese lugar vistiendo ropas elegantes y rodeaban la silla en la cual estaba sentada.

 **-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Momo!-** , exclamó la mayoría mientras algunos como Sero, Ojiro, Testsutetsu y Kendo liberaban confeti y otros como Mina, Kaminari y Aoyama utilizaban sus Quirks para animar el lugar sin provocar algún daño.

Momo por su parte estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca entreabierta mientras miraba incrédula todo el lugar y a sus amigos sin entender que estaba sucediendo allí. Ese día era su aniversario, no su cumpleaños, no entendía que estaba sucediendo y lo que más quería saber era el paradero de su novio que la había convocado allí.

 **-¿Q-Qué está sucediendo aquí?-** , preguntó la pelinegra realmente confundida mientras fijaba su mirada en Mina, quien sonrió divertida para acercársele.

 **-Pues es tu cumpleaños, tontita-** , respondió Mina con una gran sonrisa hacia la pelinegra.

 **-No, se equivocan, hoy es mi aniversario con Izuku-kun, no mi cumpleaños-** , aclaraba Momo con una sonrisa tensa tratando de que todos entendieran su equivocación.

 **-Eres muy obstinada, ¿si no fuera tú cumpleaños entonces por qué decoramos todo esto?-** , preguntó Kyouka con una sonrisa de lado acercándose a su amiga que solo se quedó muda meditando.

 **-Si no nos crees sólo mira por ti misma qué fecha es hoy-** , dijo Uraraka con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba su teléfono a Momo para que esta luego de unos segundos mostrara mucha sorpresa al ver en la pantalla: "23 de septiembre".

 **-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?-** , exclamó la cumpleañera notablemente impactada mientras que se paraba de golpe de su silla con las manos en la cabeza sin comprender qué fue lo que sucedió.

 **-Jejeje, será mejor que el organizador de todo esto te lo explique-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa divertida captando la atención de Momo.

Luego se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos entre la multitud de sus amigos dado que alguien se estaba haciendo paso entre ellos, la pelinegra se quedó tiesa al ver como unos rizos verdes que conocía perfectamente se hacían paso entre sus amigos para por fin hacerse ver. Era un hombre joven alto y de contextura musculosa que se resaltaba por la camisa blanca con corbata roja, el pantalón negro y zapatos elegantes del mismo color. Su rostro denotaba madurez pero a la ves seguía despidiendo ese aire infantil de hace años, posee unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes y unas adorables pecas en sus mejillas… era su novio Izuku, el símbolo de la paz.

 **-H-Hola Momo-chan, disculpa si no entiendes lo que está pasando-** , dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa y saludando levemente con una mano a su novia, la cual se acercó a él hasta estar a unos pasos de distancia.

 **-¿Qué está sucediendo, Izuku-kun?, ¿Hoy no era nuestro aniversario?-** , preguntó Momo con confusión y aun impactada ya que no sabía si se estaba volviendo loca.

 **-P-Pues no, nuestro aniversario es dentro de dos días, e-es que se me ocurrió el darte una fiesta sorpresa y aproveché que estabas distraída con el libro para adelantar la fecha de tu calendario-** , respondió el peliverde con una leve sonrisa mirando a la pelinegra que aún no salía de su sorpresa. **-Tenía que hacerte creer que era nuestro aniversario para que de verdad fuera una sorpresa la fiesta-** , agregó mientras que miraba a Momo con cariño.

 **-¿Y ustedes estaban enteradas de esto?-** , le preguntó Momo a sus seis amigas que sonreían con inocencia y desviaban la mirada de ella.

 **-Puuueessss, te dejamos sola fue porque Deku nos pidió venir para así terminar las decoraciones a tiempo-** , respondió Uraraka con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras se rasca una mejilla con un dedo.

 **-Ellas no fueron las únicas, Momo-** , dijo una voz femenina que captó la atención de la cumpleañera que se giró a ver como de entre los presentes se hacían paso sus padres. Su padre con su elegante atuendo de gala que llevaba a todo evento y su madre que llevaba un despampanante vestido rojo con perlas en el cuello además de tener su pelo recogido en un bollo.

 **-¿¡Tú también, mamá!?-** , preguntó una exaltada cumpleañera mirando incrédula a su madre que había formado parte de todo ese plan.

 **-Pues Midoriya-kun siendo una gran fuente de información me contó de sus planes y decidí participar, de esa manera me aseguraría de que vinieras hermosa y presentable a tu fiesta-** , dijo la señora Yaoyorozu con una pequeña sonrisa divertida y elegante, causando que Momo se volteara a ver como Izuku se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa al ser descubierto como el informante de su madre.

 **-¡Es cierto Momo-chan!, ¡te ves hermosísima!-** , halagaba Toru con alegría y los brazos extendidos hacia al aire resaltando los guantes negros que llevaba puestos.

 **-Te ves realmente bien, ¿verdad Midoriya?-** , dijo Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y mirando de manera picara a Izuku, provocando que todos los presentes se fijaran en el peliverde, el cual al sentir la mirada de todos se puso nervioso y sonrojado en lo que comenzaba a tartamudear incoherencias y a sudar un poco.

 **-E-Emm, y-yo o-opino q-que…-** , tartamudeaba el peliverde con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras movía las manos de forma agitada intentando no ver a la cumpleañera, la cual sonreía divertida por la adorable actitud del héroe número 1.

 **-¡Habla de una maldita vez, Deku!, ¡me estoy cansado de tanta ñoñería!-** , exclamó Bakugou con furia y con el ceño fruncido dándole una golpe en la espalda a Izuku para empujarlo más cerca de la pelinegra que seguía esperando la opinión de Izuku.

Al estar más cerca de ella, Izuku tragó saliva y se calmó para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa afectuosa acompañada de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pecosas que volvían loca a Momo.

 **-Te ves preciosa Momo-chan, sabía que te veías mejor con el cabello suelto-** , dijo Izuku con un tono suave y cariñoso mientras que se deleitaba con la sublime apariencia de Momo, quien se sonrojó un poco mostrando una sonrisa complacida por sus palabras.

Luego de eso Izuku se acercó un poco más a ella para acariciarle con delicadeza una de sus suaves mejillas. **-Feliz cumpleaños, Momo-chan… te amo-** , dijo el peliverde con una sincera sonrisa que denotaba amor y felicidad, cosa que caló fuerte en el interior de Momo que se sentía muy dichosa en esos momentos.

Momo se aferra a Izuku en un abrazo colocando su cabeza sobre el fuerte y cálido pecho de su novio. **-Yo también te amo, Izuku-kun-** , contestó la pelinegra con un tono lleno de alegría siendo abrazada por Izuku para luego separar su cabeza para levantar la mirada y ver esos hipnóticos orbes verdes que le fascinaban. **-Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí-** , agregó Momo con un tono cariñoso en lo que los ojos cafés de ella y los verdes de él se encontraban aislándolos del exterior.

 **-¡Ya bésense de una vez!-** , exclamó Mina con una gran sonrisa y con las manos alrededor de su boca captando la atención de la pareja que se giraron a verla sonrojados.

Luego se volvieron a ver y se sonrieron con cariño para luego fundir sus labios en un tierno y cariñoso beso en el cual el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lentamente para ambos mientras gozaban del sabor del otro que habían extrañado en todo el día.

 **-¡Ay, mi diabetes!-** , dijo Kendo llevándose una mano al corazón de manera exagerada ante la dulzura que despedía la escena de la pareja, la cual luego de unos segundos más se separaron del beso con unas sonrisas en sus rostros mirando a todos sus amigos.

 **-¡Bueno!, ¡ahora que les parece si iniciamos esta fiesta de una buena vez!-** , exclamó Kaminari con una gran sonrisa entusiasmada mientras golpea el aire con energía siendo apoyado por varios del lugar que también querían comenzar a festejar.

Kyouka se colocó con Bakugou, Kaminari y Tokoyami para comenzar a tocar una canción enérgica como en el festival cultural en lo que Momo hablaba con los invitados acompañada de Izuku. Unos como Mineta y Sero trataban de ligar con alguna chica como Kendo, Ibara, Tsuyu o Toru. Otros como Todoroki, Shouji, Kuroiro, Setsuna y Monoma conversaban con tranquilidad al lado del ruidoso grupo de Bakugou, Tetsutetsu, Kirishima y Mina.

La cumpleañera estaba más que encantada con la fiesta y de poder compartir con sus padres y amigos que ya no se encontraban tan seguido como antes por estar trabajando como héroes, y todo gracias a su novio que en estos momentos estaba congeniando con sus padres, siendo su madre la que le avergüenza un poco mientras que su padre anima al peliverde a unirse a la familia Yaoyorozu.

Momo se separó por unos momentos de sus amigas para encaminarse hacia el peliverde y jalarlo hacia la pista de baile donde hasta el momento nadie estaba bailando. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Kyouka que estaba en el micrófono y le guiñó el ojo, señal que la chica entendió y les dio unas indicaciones a Kaminari y a Bakugou para tocar una canción más lenta, a lo cual Bakugou aceptó de mala gana.

 **-¿Q-Qué haces, Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku con un poco de nervios mirando a la pelinegra que le arrastró hasta la pista de baile sin decir nada.

 **-Es que ya que es mi cumpleaños, me apetece bailar una pieza con mi novio-** , respondió Momo con una leve sonrisa mirando al peliverde para después poner sus manos alrededor de cuello, a lo cual el peliverde aceptó y colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y comenzaron a bailar lentamente al ritmo del vals y la melodiosa voz de Kyouka.

 **-Sabes, en realidad estuve muy nerviosa por no saber que darte como regalo para nuestro "aniversario"-** , dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida al recordar lo desesperada que estaba en esos momentos.

 **-N-No tienes que darme nada, Momo-chan, e-estoy feliz con solo estar a tu lado-** , confesó el peliverde con las mejillas un poco rojas causando que Momo sonriera con más alegría sintiéndose afortunada de estar al lado de su novio, quien se tomó la molestia de organizar toda la fiesta para ella y de ser tan jodidamente tierno.

 **-Me alegra oírlo, pero… ¿te gusta que tenga el cabello suelto?-** , preguntó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku. **–Pues a partir de ahora lo dejaré así más seguido, ese será mi regalo para ti-** , dijo la pelinegra mientras que Izuku se sonrojó levemente sintiendo la necesidad de aferrarse mucho más a su novia para poder oler la cautivadora fragancia de su largo cabello azabache.

 **-¿De nuestro aniversario?, ya te d-dije que no es necesario que me regales nada-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de calmar sus instintos carnales que le incitan a embriagarse con el aroma de su novia para que cuando estén solos poder proseguir a hacerse con sabor de su pálida piel.

 **-Me gustaría hacer ese pequeño cambio, a mí me gusta así y al parecer a ti mucho más-** , comentó Momo con una sonrisa pícara y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas al momento de mirar hacia abajo, cosa que intrigó a Izuku que miró como en su pantalón se denotaba un bulto, causando que el peliverde se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza mientras que Momo se reía divertida por los nervios de su novio.

 **-¡L-Lo l-lamento Momo-chan!, e-es que yo…-** , balbuceaba el peliverde con muchos nervios y vergüenza y los ojos en espirales al haber sido pillado por su novia frente a todos sus amigos que por suerte no prestaban atención a ellos dos.

 **-No te preocupes, Izuku-kun, ya tendremos tiempo cuando lleguemos a casa hasta nuestro aniversario-** , dijo la pelinegra con una mirada picara y curvando sus rosados labios en una sonrisa coqueta que causó que Izuku tragará saliva para tranquilizarse.

 **-P-Pero eso son dos días-** , contestó el símbolo de la paz con menos nervios que antes mientras que su mente fantaseaba con esos gloriosos momentos que pasaría con la chica que completaba su existencia.

 **-¿No te gusta tu regalo de aniversario?-** , preguntó Momo de manera más atrevida mientras acercaba su rostro al de su novio para estar a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

Izuku solo contempló la belleza de la pelinegra desde tan cerca y esbozó una gran sonrisa. **-Me encanta-** , respondió él ante la pregunta para después ambos fundir sus labios en un beso más apasionado que el anterior para trasmitirse el amor que sentían mutuamente el uno por el otro.

Durante el beso el peliverde cavilaba en sus pensamientos sobre su futuro con la pelinegra y el regalo que le daría a ella en su quinto aniversario. **(Espero que un anillo de bodas sea un regalo que le guste)** , pensó el peliverde con un tono divertido y emocionado mientras planeaba que realizar un pequeño gran cambio en la vida de ambos.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y esto fue todo amigos. En verdad que soy Team Izumo a toda honra y de alguna manera me siento completo cuando leo una historia de estos dos tortolos. Más adelante se vienen más historias de Izumo en mi perfil y estoy seguro de que me encantará escribirlas.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews… ¡compañeros seguidores del Izumo, comenten!... ok no XD.

Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
